I Can't Believe This
by Selenity
Summary: Chapter 4 in now out, so find out what happens after the kiss! (SM/DBZ)
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, my first crossover fic between Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon. Just to let you know, it's a Gohan/Serena fic. I just think they make the cutest couple, don't you? (Selenity giggles) I wanted to make it Trunks, but the way I wrote the story would make it an ecchi. Anyway, don't flame me too much, this is just an attempt at romance. At first it might seem like a Serena/?? fic, but it takes a twist. Either way, let be stop spoiling it for you. On with the story!

I Can't Believe This   
By Selenity   
Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello   


"Damn you Darien, why didn't just tell me all you wanted was the sex?" Serena asked angrily.   
"Because you wouldn't give it to me! You acted to innocent!" retorted Darien.   
"Well then, Darien, I guess we both agree this relationship is over! And I mean forever!" she yelled beck.   
"Fine," Darien said.

Serena stomped out of his apartment and sat in the park crying. *Why me? First the senshi tell me they don't want me as their leader anymore, and now this. Why is my life cursed like this? I never asked to be Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity, or be soul mates with that jerk. I wish I could start my life all over somewhere else, without being a princess, or a senshi, or engaged to any prince that's like Darien.*

"Is that what you really want daughter?" asked Queen Serenity, standing up in front of Serena. Serena looked up and gasped.   
"Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked.   
"I heard your wish. Is that what you really want?"   
"Yes Mother. I really want to start over."   
"If I grant this wish, your life will start over, and you will be born again, with no memories."   
"That is fine with me."   
"Very well daughter. These are my hast words: Good luck, and I hope you enjoy this life better." said Queen Serenity. She hugged her daughter, and in a flash of silver light, Serena was gone.

*DBZ Dimension, 15 years later*

"18, come over here," said 17. 18 walked over. "What is it?" she asked. He pointed to a capsule. "Do you think it's another android?" she asked. "We'll find out," said 17. "Do not open that capsule. That contains Android 15, and android that surpasses you 17, in mind, and strength. Forget the fact that she is part human," said 16, speaking up. 17 smirked. "There is no way any past creation of Gero is stronger than a newer version. 18, open that capsule." he said. 18 pressed the button, and the capsule opened. Inside held a girl with long blonde-silver hair in a braid. 15's eyes snapped open. "Who are you? Where is Gero?" she asked, her cerulean-prussian blue eyes looking around the room, stepping gently out of the capsule.   
"Gero was destroyed. I am 17, the girl in the black pants is 18, and the one in the back is 16," said 17. "Well, you might have guessed, I'm 15, but Gero gave me back my human name, Chloe." said 15. "Very well, we'll call you Chloe. But if you don't mind, can we get out of here? The dust is getting to me," said 18 annoyed. Chloe laughed. She had the feeling she was going to like this android, her sister 18.   
They left, and Chloe asked 18, "Where are we going." 18 answered, "We're going to Capsule Corporation, a company owned by the wife of the sayjin prince."   
Chloe gasped. "We are going to the wife of Prince Vegita. I must tell you, I was created to kill him, not Goku." she said. 18 smiled. She liked this sister of hers, she got straight to the point. "We are not trying to defeat them anymore. They are our friends now." she said. 17 snorted. 18 continued, "They saved us from a very cruel dreath by Cell, also known as 21."   
"Oh well. I was kind of loking forward to killing Vegeta with his own power, but oh well. I might as well tell you, I'm a sayjin." said Chloe.   
17 stopped in midair. "You're a what?????????????" he yelled. Chloe held her ears. "Yes, a sayjin. I was the Princess of the Sayjins, sister of Vegeta, when Freeza sent me on a mission and tried to blow up the planet I was on. I had barely escaped. When I got to Earth, I was very damaged. Gero offered me a chance to be an android, and be able to keep my mind, so I could move, as long as I killed Vegeta. I agreed. And well, here I am now." she said, feighning innocence for what she was.   
17 sighed. He had a full android sister, a full android brother, and now a half sayjin/half android sister. This was too much for him.   
"We're here, he said as he hit the ground. He then proceeded to walk into the forest to think. He had the feeling he would be there a while.   


18 brought Chloe inside, whispering, "I don't think you should let Vegita know who you are, he might go insane, and then you'd have an angry sister-in-law, and a very pissed off future son." Chloe's eyes wideded at 18's last words. "A future son? I'm going to be an aunt?" she asked 18. "You already are. The son, called Trunks, in this time is 5 years old. And that's not all, Bulma, that's Vegeta's wife, told me she's expecting again" said 18.   
Bulma looked up from her des to see 18 and another girl walk in. "Hello 18, who is this?" Bulma asked. "This is my sister, Chloe. Chloe, this is Bulma, Vegeta's wife," said 18. Chloe looked Bulma up and down, andBulma could swear she was critiquing her. Chloe looked back up and said, "Nice to meet you," and whispered "sister-in-law" in Bulma's ear. Bulma fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry its so short, there'll be more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since all of you think I should really continue this soon (thanks all reviewers), I decided to wake up at 6 o'clock in the moring just to continue it. Also, Moon Princess, Chloe/Serena is not a half sayjin exactly, her mother was an Earthling, so she's 1/4 sayjin, 1/4 Earthling, and half android nw, but on Vegetasei, she was half sayjin, half Earthling. Kind of confusing, but oh well! Also, somebody reviewed my story, and asked to make it a Trunks/Serena fic. If they had read my introdution in my story, I had said that I wouldn't do that, for fear of making it an ecchi, which would not be quite good at all. No romance yet, but we'll get there soon! Anyway, hope you like!

I Can't Believe This   
By Selenity   
Chapter 2: Meeting A Few Others...What's that? Trunks went up to where?!!!

"Chloe, what'd you say to her? You didn't tell her, did you?" asked 18 suspiciously. All of a suddrn, two bangs could be heard from the G room. "You know, I think I should get you out of here, Vegeta's her, and I don't think he should find out so soon, especially with the fact that I don't need to see a battle today," she said. Chloe sighed. "I was really looking forward to seeing the look on Vegeta's face. But I suppose it can wait," she said. "I suppose I can take you to Goku's place, that way, you can met the rest of the guys," 18 said. Chloe nodded, and they were off.

*In the Woods (Selenity: Thought I fordot about him, huh?)

17 sat on a rock. *This is too confusing. I finally get over Cell, and now this had to happen. In really technical facts, she's really not my sister, so I shouldn't have to worry about her. But I still have that feeling I should protect her. She looks innocent, but I have the feeling she could really hurt someone if they did something to her or anyone she cared for. Maybe I should just watch her, see how she reacts, before I do, or say anything stupid. Either way, I have to make sure 18 doesn't really realize that she's not really her sister. They seemed to have formed a bond already.* he thought. With that on his mind, he flew off to find them.

*Goku's House*   
"Alright now, I won't tell them anything, because I think Vegeta would find out quicker then I could say, 'I'm part android'," said Chloe. "You're right. And if Tien, Yamcha, and the others are here, he would find out even quicker," said 18. The two of them softly touched the ground and walked towards the back of Goku's house.

"Come on Gohan, beat him," yelled Goku from where he was cheering. "No Trunks, you beat him!" yelled Yamcha. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Gogan as he sent a big ball of energy at Trunks. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" yelled Trunks. The two sphrees of energy connected, and the attackers put all there strenght into holding them. Finally, Trunks attack weakened, and Ghan's went at him. He jumped up in the air, flying to move himself away. The attack hit a nearbly bunch of trees. "Gohan, Trunks, STOP BLOWING UP THE TREES!" yelled ChiChi, looking at her backyard, which contained no more trees, just a bunch of blackened stumps.   
Chloe looked at 18. "The one with the lavender hair is Trunks, right? And the other is Kakkarot's, I mean, Goku's kid," she said. 18 nodded. "The one with the black spiky hair is Goku, the one with the three eyes is Tien, the one with the scar is Yamcha, the little boy next to Goku is his youngest son Goten, the one next to Goten is the Trunks from this time, and the lady that came out yelling was Goku's wife Chohi," she said. Chloe glanced at 18. "Mind if I challenge one of them?" she asked. 18 shrugged. "Go ahead. I wanna see what you can do."   
At this time, 17 landed right next to 18, with 16 coming. "What's she gonna do?" he asked 18. "She's going to challenge one of them," she replied. 17 shook his head, but looked on to see what would happen.

Chloe approached them. "Would any of you like a little challenge?" she asked them. All heads turned around to look at her. Gohan gasped. *She looks like an angel!* Goku smiled and asked "Who are you?", ignoring the gasp from his son. "Just call me Chloe. Anyway, I have heard a lot about you, and want to see it what I've heard is true. Perhaps, a little battle?" Chloe asked. "Alright, who would you like to battle?" asked Goku. "I would like to battle the person that just fought your son," she answered. Trunks finally took a good look at the girl, after hearing what she said. She had blonde-silver hair in a braid, a white t-shirt that assented her curves, and blue jeans. "Alright," he said. They both go into fighting stances.   
Chloe watched as Trunks powerwed up. *A Super Sayjin...no, Super Sayjin Level 2. Intrestiong. Either was, not match for me. I hate to do this to my nephew, but I want to see if he can turn Super Sayjin level 3.* she thought. "Aren't you going to power up?" asked Yamcha. "No need to. If I did, you'd all feel like fools." she said quietly. *Woah, someone's a little overconfident* thought Tian. Gohan just looked to see what would happen.   
Trunks finished, and he got ready to fight. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled, sending an attack at Chloe. Chloe yawned as she deflected his attack. "What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" Chloe taunted. Suddenly, she saw pictures in her head of a girl with black hair saying,"You are such a baby! Grow up!" She shook her head, trying to get the image out. She felt that she knew the girl, but she didn't know where.   
Trunks glared angrily at the girl as she fired her own attack. "TIMELESS SUNLIGHT ATTACK!" she yelled. Trunks felt as though he was being burned. He quickly tried to shild himself from the attack. He succeeded in sending it back at her, and she made it dissapear. "Is that all your daddy taught you? I thought he was supposed to be the Prince of the Sayjins! Come on, you have to do better than that!" she yelled at him. Trunks felt something inside of him snap. He started yelling, and when he was done, Chloe smirked. "So you finally reached Super Sayjin Level 3. I was wondering when you'd do it." she said.   
Trunks looked at her dumbfounded. "That why you wanted to fight me?" he asked her. "Yes, I wanted to make sure you knew how to reach your full capabilities, and you sill aren't there yet. You just made it up one more step," Chloe said. She laughed nervously as the thers looked at her incredulously. "What? He DOES have a lot farther to go. And so do all of you." she said. "Uhh, could you teach me how to do that?" asked Gohan nervously. Chloe took a good look at him. *Wow, he's really cute! I think I'm going to enjoy this!* she thought. "Sure! But not today.. I need a little break. Oh, and 17, you can stop looking at me like that," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Why was 17 staring at her. And what else will happen other than Gohan training with Chloe? Stay tuned! Also, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I really think I'm beginning to enjoy writing this story! I love the reviews, and since I have nothing better to do this glorious day, I'm getting this part out early! Isn't that great! Anyway, A few people have asked me about the story 'Grease' and my answer is, because I love this fic so much, and I'm working on it extra hard now, I don't think Grease will be coming out until this story is done. Also:

Ages   
Gohan: 17   
Mirai Trunks: 18   
Little Trunks: 5   
Chloe: 15

That's all the ages you need to know for this part.

I Can't Believe This   
By Selenity   
Chapter 3: Chloe kissed who and who?!!!

18 looked at her brother as he snapped out of his reverie. "17, stop staring at her like that, she's our sister for god's sake!" she said. 18 bit back the urge to say that she wasn't, but he knew that would hurt her. "I wasn't staring at her, I was watching the battle and what she was saying to them," he said. Trunks spoke up. "Who exactly are you?" he asked Chloe. "Just call me Chloe. I'm 18's sister," she answered. Trunks looked from Chloe to 18. "I see the resemblance," he muttered. "I heard that," she said smirking. Gohan just looked at this interaction with a hint of something in his eyes. The funny thing was, 17 was doing the same, with the same hint of something in HIS eyes.

*Back in the SM Dimension*

Lita sat down at a table with Amy, Raye, and Mina in the arcade. "Just a question, have you guys seen Serena recently? She didn't come to school yesterday," said Amy. "Who cares? That Meatball Head probably faked sick not to come to school. You know she hates it," said Raye. (AN: Who else would be so cruel?) "But that doesn't explain why when I went to her house her mother said, 'Oh, she's taking an early vacation with her grandmother this year.' And Darien said he doesn't know where she was." said Amy. "Oh well, she'll turn up soon. She has to come home eventually," said Mina disgustedly. "Let's just stop talking about her. Let's talk about the enemy. Amy, have you found Rubeus yet?" asked Lita. "No I haven't. But he'll show up soon." said Amy. Suddenly, the girls heard yelling. They turned around to see Darien and Andrew at each other's necks.   
"What the hell were you doing with my sister?" yelled Andrew. "I'm fucking her, do you have a problem with that?" yelled Darien. "Of course I do! You're supposed to be my best friend. Also, you're dating Serena! Why are you cheating on her! You know how she is!" yelled Andrew. "As if I care how she is! She's a stupid bitch that won't give ass! That's all she is!" yelled Darien in response.   
"No she's not! She's a very sweet and loving girl that loves you to death, and you really don't care how much you hurt her, do you?!!! DO YOU?!!!" yelled Andrew. "No I don't. And you shouldn't either, unless you're in love with her! Is that it Andrew? Are you in love with Serena?!!! Are you, damnit?!!" asked Darien. "YES, for goodness sake!! Are you you happy now? Now that you know? God knows how much I've been trying to hide it, but I can't hold it in anymore." said Andrew, slumping down on a chair. Darien just walked out.   
And left 4 VERY shocked girls in the arcade looking at a tearful Andrew.

(Selenity: boo hoo! I cried writing that!)

*DBZ Dimension*

"Chloe, could I talk to you?" asked 17, with uncertainty. "Sure," said Chloe. The two of them walked off in the direction of the woods.   
"What is it?" she asked him. "I really don't know how to say this, but there's something about you, something that draws me to you," he said. Chloe looked shocked. "Are you trying to tell me that.....you have feelings towards me? As in romantic feelings?" she asked. 17 nodded. "I know you know that we aren't really sister and brother, since you only have android parts, but you have a complete mind of your own. So, it could work," he said. Chloe just looked at him. Suddenly, unconsciously, both of them leaned in and kissed. A soft kiss, that deepened slowly. Suddenly, Chloe moved away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry," she said, before flying back to the others. 17 followed. He just couldn't figure out what it was about her that drew him in.   
Chloe stepped back onto the ground. She turned to Goku and asked him," Is there anywhere I can train Gohan?" The Room of Spirit and Time." Chloe nodded, and they flew on there way there.

*Kami's Place*

"Alright Gohan, come on," Chloe said. Gohan followed Chloe into The Room of Spirit and Time. As the doors closed behind them, Chloe said, "Gohan, by the end of our time here, I want you to be able to turn SSJ Level 4, okay?" she said. "Okay. Just one request; could you not talk to me like a little kid, it's annoying," he said. Chloe laughed, and Gohan heard twinkling, or at least he THOUGHT he heard twinkling. "Alright Gohan. Sorry about that. I'm just used to acting in command," she said. Gohan nodded, and they started training.   
As nightfall came, and Gohan went to sleep, Chloe found herself a deserted area. She concentrated very hard on reaching her most powerful level. Suddenly, words popped into her head. *Starlight Planetary Power* she thought. "Starlight Planetary Power!" she yelled! A silver light enveloped her, and she found herself in a white strap tee shirt with black pants that seemed to show the stars. She looked on her neck and saw a crystal on a chain of silver. *I guess that resonates my power. I wonder what I can do in this form?* she thought. An idea came to her. She quickly conjured up some droids to beat.   
For the first 2 droids she yelled, "Firelight Arrows!" and arrows of fire came rushing at the droids. They both turned into dust. The next three, she used "Lighting Bolt Encompass!" A bolt of lighting formed in her hands, and as she threw it at the droids, it formed a cage, and trapped them, electrocuting them.   
By this time, Gohan heard yelling. As he got closer, he saw Chloe fighting droids, and as she finished her last attack, she looked like she would fall. Gohan rushed to her and caught her before she hit the floor. He looked her in the face. "Are you all right?" he asked her as he lied her down on a bed. She nodded, and a white light enveloped her, healing her. She then noticed how close Gohan was to her. She blushed faintly, turning her face from him.   
"Why won't you ever look me directly in the face?" he whispered to her. "Because," she said, "I'm afraid of doing something I might regret." Gohan was puzzled. "Like what?" he asked. "Like this," she said, as she bent her head towards his in a deep, passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's all for Chapter 3! What's Gohan going to say after that kiss? How's Andrew going to deal with his interrogation by the girls? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay people, since I realized I made things more confusing when I added Andrew to the love triangle, making it a love square, so I decided to hook him up with someone else. Anyway, in this chapter, Serena's past will be awoken, and a few little incidents will occur. I'm also starting a new fic, a Serena/Trunks fic (and I'm not creating it for Selenity Hater. I'm creating it for the nice person called Serena and Trunks Number 1 Fan, who kinda asked a little bit nicer. Also, since there won't be much romance for the others in this one, be sure that 'Broke Up One Day, Married The Next' (the S/T fic) will make it up (but that story will have a lot of humor). Also, the way the story is, the girls are 15, but while they are still in the same year, and time that Serena left, 15 years have passed in the DBZ dimension, so she's 15 too. Also, it might seem a little weird with all the family relations, so I'm asking you not to think the story through, please, or else you'll get confused.

I Can't Believe This   
By Selenity   
Chapter 4: A Love is Born, and a Fight As Well

*SM Dimension*   
Andrew picked his head to see Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina looking at him incredulously. "This really isn't my day," he said before putting his head back down. Lita picked up his head and propped them on his elbows. "Did you really mean what you said about being in love with Serena?" asked Mina. "Yeah, I mean, come on, she's just a Meatball Head who's lazy, clumsy, stupid, and doesn't like to do anything," said Lita. Andrew looked at them all shocked. "What is wrong with you people? How can you say that about her? Amy, you looked like you wanted to throw up as I said her name, and Lita, you're always protecting her. How could you guys do this? I thought you guys were her best friend, always sticking up for her and everything! It that's the kind of bullshit attitude you have with friends, then I sure don't want to be yours, 'cause I'm not taking any more shit. My life is screwed up enough," he said, before jumping of the stool and slamming the back door.   
"I don't see what he sees in Serena, I mean, she's so clumsy, and she's not even that pretty," said Mina. "Don't bother with Andrew, his mind is clouded. Darien was right about her," said Raye. "I suppose, but Raye, weren't you the one who threw up booty to Darien, as well as the rest of us? He was using us, you know," said Amy. "Oh well, it was good, but we've all terminated that kind of relationship with Darien, and the thing is, I don't see how Serena never realized it," said Mina.

*DBZ Dimension*

Gohan was surprised, but he didn't stop her. The kiss lasted several minutes until they both broke apart, gasping for breath. "Wow," he whispered. "Gohan, I have something to tell you. I don't want you acting silly when you find out though, and you can't tell anybody," she said. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm going to tell you the truth about me," she stated   
"I was once the Princess of the Sayjins, younger sister to Vegeta. Freeza sent me on a mission somewhere, I think it was because with me out of the way, he could conquer the sayjins and destroy the planet. Anyway, he blew up the planet I was on. I barely escaped, and made my way to Earth. I was heavily damaged when I met Gero. He said he would keep me alive if I killed Vegeta, and I agreed. He gave me the necessary android parts, but let me keep my mind. Six months ago, 16, 17, and 18 found me, and I finally came out of the capsule he put me in."   
"Man, you've gone through a lot. How do you deal with all of it?" he asked softly. "I looked towards a brighter future. I knew that one day, I'd just be able to live like a normal girl with normal problems and not have to worry about anything else. I'd be able to choose what I wanted to happen with me life, and that's what kept my spirits up," she said.   
The two of them just sat there on the bed, thinking hard and long. Gohan thinking about how beautiful she was, and Chloe, about those visions that kept coming to her. Suddenly, she was hit with all of them, and it all finally made sense to her. She remembered her wish and her mother granting it. *So that's why I got that new transformation. I'm in a new place.* she thought. Suddenly, she snapped back. "Alright Gohan, come on, we've done enough thinking for a while," she said smiling. Gohan nodded, and they got back to training (and a few kisses for good measure). Eventually, Gohan did manage to reach SSJ Level 4, and came up with quit a few new attacks, and he couldn't wait to see his father.

Outside, Goku and the others were waiting for the door to open. Yamcha heard the door creak, and immediately told the others. He saw the door open a crack, and Chloe's head popped out. She called Mr. Popo over. "Excuse me sir, but to you have any clothing to spare. Let's just say things got a little out of hand," she whispered. He nodded, and went for some clothing. He came back and gave it to her. The door closed for a second, and opened again to see two flared up Super Sayjins.   
The first thing 17 saw was the two of their hands clasped together. He immediately rushed forward and pinned Gohan to the ground. "You better not have touched her, you hear me!" he growled. "Why would you care, it's not like she's you girl or something." said Gohan calmly. "It doesn't matter. You better not have touched her in any was that is not appropriate or I swear with god as my witness, that you will be dead soon!" said 17. Gohan pushed him off and got up, and both men stared each other down.   
Meanwhile, Chloe went to talk to the others. 'What was with you cracking the door just now?" asked Yamcha. Chloe blushed. "Let's just say our attire was not quite appropriate, and we did not need any questions asked," she said. Trunks smirked. "What do you mean about inappropriate?" he asked. Chloe blushed a darker shade of pink than ever before. "Trunks, that is none of your concern. Besides, I seem to have dug up some dirt on you, some unpleasant dirt, and it you don't want Gohan to kill you, I'd advise you to shut up," she said. "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide," said Trunks proudly. "Alright, Mister. What you did with my daughter Pan in the future would make your father scream and your mother go crazy, not to mention make Pan's father kill you in an instant. And how I found out, it seems to be on your mind a lot," she said. Trunks looked at her shocked and embarrassed, while everyone else looked at Trunks trying to figure out what he did.   
"Pan's your DAUGHTER! That's impossible! He mother's name is Serena, and she has silver hair, and she's the Queen of the Moon, after she brought it back," said Trunks. "What's she talking about Trunks? What'd you do?" asked Tien. Trunks blushed hard. Chloe laughed. "Tien, please don't bother him about that, or any of you. He's got quite a lot of thinking to do, but I'll give you a hint, how do babies come about?" she said. Vegeta turned to his future son. "You did THAT with her daughter?!!!!! Boy, are you stupid or what?" asked Vegeta. "Actually, he's not stupid at all, I mean, come on, he's your son and I'm his aunt.....ooops," she said, trailing off.   
"You're his WHAT!!!!!" yelled Vegeta. "His aunt, your sister, what's the problem?" Chloe asked. "You're supposed to be dead, that's the problem! Freeza sent you to that planet, and he blew it up! That was 14 years ago!" said Vegeta. "Well, I'm here now, and you should be happy that I'm not killing you like I promised to do!" Chloe yelled. "What do you mean 'kill me like you promised to do'?" he asked darkly. Yes, that's right, I promised to kill you for Gero. But Gohan talked some sense into me, but if you start acting snotty, don't believe I won't hesitate to do so!" she said. "Please! Like you could kill me. You probably can only go up to SSJ Level 2!" he said. Trunks faced his father. "Dad, I don't think you should have said that. That was out of line," he said. Chloe stopped him from saying more. 'No, it's okay. He wants proof, I'll give it to him," she said. She closed he eyes and immediately she was at SSJ Level 4, the power crackling like lightning around her. "Yeah, I see I told you. And what level can you reach Vegeta, SSJ Level 2 at the most? If you would lose some of that attitude and stop trying to beat Kakkarot, then maybe you would reach your goal to become a higher Super Sayjin faster. But no, two things stand in your way - your pride and your arrogance." she said, turning away and walking over to the now fighting 17 and Gohan.

Gohan looked at 17. "Listen man, you might have liked her, but I'm going with her now, and you have to deal with it," she said. "I'll get her from you," said 17. "Why are you doing this, I mean, isn't she your sister?" he asked. "Not really. She only has android parts, but she has a mind of her own completely. Meaning she's not really my sister," he said, and getting tired of talking, he threw a punch right into Gohan's stomach. Gohan retaliated with using one of his new attacks. "Destruction Beams!" he yelled. Little black energy balls were hitting 17, and they were like acid on him. Quickly retaliating, 17 shot multiple beams at Gohan. Chloe saw this and tried to stop the. "This is ridiculous! 17, you have to realize that it wouldn't have worked out. I didn't feel for you the same way I feel for Gohan, and I'm sorry to tell you that, but harming Gohan isn't going to change my decision. So what you need to do is find someone who will love you for you, and won't care about anyone else. I can't do that for you," she said. 17 nodded, and he flew down to go and think.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Just to let you know, when Serena becomes Neo Queen Serenity in this timeline, she will lose all relations to Vegeta, meaning they won't be sister and brother, although she will still have that power. So that makes it all right for Trunks and Pan to do their thing (hehe!)


End file.
